Kaiju Wars Episode 5: Trash of the Titans
by Zillah 91
Summary: NO NEED TO HAVE READ THE PREVIOUS STORIES. A former member of GForce returns, and brings the team into battle with a creature that threatens mankind's very survival. COMPLETE.
1. Return of a Friend

As is said in the description, there's no need to have read the previous Kaiju Wars stories. Miki Saegusa is with G-Force, which is separate from the UNXCC, she has a psychic link to Godzilla, who hatched and imprinted on her, and this series is based on "Godzilla: The Series". That's all you need to know, so enjoy. This episode features the return of a character I wrote out in Episode 3. Enjoy.

Godzilla is © Toho

* * *

RETURN OF A FRIEND

"Thanks Fumiko," Miki smiled to the bus driver as she jumped off of the vehicle in front of the (publically) inactive JSDF Base. As soon as the bus, which ran regularly from Tokyo to Mt. Fuji and back, departed, she approached the gate and punched in a four-digit access code.

She didn't get the chance to go out as often as she would have liked, mainly due to the fact that her adoptive brother was a giant, overprotective, fire-breathing lizard. Still, that made it more enjoyable when she did get the chance.

Stepping in through the gate, she passed a few mostly-empty buildings, until she came across an increasingly familiar sight; an old, mangled apache. It had been heavily damaged during the previous 'Godzilla incident', and nowadays it was her brother/pet's favourite chew toy, which wouldn't be quite so bad if she didn't keep having to pry chunks of metal out of his gums.

She really needed to teach him to floss.

Passing the dock, she glanced up at the small boat, emblazoned with a prominent 'G-Force' logo that resembled the side of Godzilla's head (Kazama's contribution).

Opening a door, she made her way upstairs to the conference room. Osaki said that what he'd called her for wasn't urgent, but that she'd be surprised.

And after a few encounters with giant, excessively aggressive monsters, not much surprised you.

She opened the door into the conference room, and let out a near-scream of excitement!

"Takuya!" She cheered, pulling the scientist into a bone-crushing hug.

"Hi, Miki…" Takuya wheezed as she released him, "Nice to see you again."

"I thought you got transferred," Miki recalled, "What happened?"

"I got transferred back," Takuya replied.

"This morning," Kazama explained as the other members of G-Force sat around the table. "Thought we'd surprise you."

"Well I wasn't about to pass up a science subject like Godzilla," Takuya explained.

"So what was it you were working on?" Osaki asked as Takuya and Miki took their seats.

"Actually…" Takuya started, "_That's_ what I need to talk to you all about. The people I was working with need your help… and this is something far more dangerous than anything we've seen so far." He suddenly became intensely serious, "This could lead to the worst crisis in human history."

* * *

There's your opener. This Takuya is a different version of the scientist from Godzilla x MechaGodzilla, with a slightly altered name. Oh yeah, and if anyone can guess what TV show the title comes form… well you don't win anything, but I'd like to see someone guess.

All reviews welcome!


	2. The Tanker

And now, chapter 2. Enjoy!

Godzilla is © Toho

* * *

THE TANKER

48 hours earlier

The oil tanker cut slowly across the ocean, its wake like a knife mark across the water behind it and its payload.

"'Sup, Mike?" One of the workers asked his colleague, who was looking over the side of the ship to the water below.

"First day, remember?" His friend reminded him. "I hate things like this; with our combined luck, it's lucky this thing isn't the source of a slick already."

"Relax, man. They build this thing solid as you can get."

His co-worker suddenly became distracted, however. For a second, he could have sworn he'd seen something bobbing in the waves.

"You see something?" He asked.

"Yeah. I see water. Lots and lots of water."

Then, suddenly, it leapt up… whatever it was.

For lack of a better term, it was simply a 'blob' of some gelatinous substance, coloured brown with streaks of black. It had no eyes, no face, no limbs, but trailing strands of its own substance that seemed to be feeling at the side of the ship.

"What the hey is that thing, man?"

The blob suddenly thinned into a long stretch, each end of which reached up and grabbed the railing as the two stunned workers immediately dashed away. The blob pulled itself up effortlessly, thickening into a sheer mass of ooze. A single tendril emerged, striking the deck beneath it. With a fizzing, hissing sound and a wisp of acrid smoke, the metal rusted and dissolved on contact, and the mass of slime poured down into the ship.

"Sound the alarm!" Somebody shouted, over cries of "Oh my God!" and "What is that thing?"

Burning its way down through the decks, the slime fell into one of the vats of thick, black oil.

The oil began to suddenly recede, growing shallower as the shape within grew. Finally, the last of the oil was absorbed, leaving only the mass of ooze as it reached two tendrils upwards, pulling itself up and dissolving every piece of metal it came into contact with.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miyuki set down the laptop, the members of G-Force having finished watching the recording.

"What the hell was that?" She asked, as if mimicking the voices from the recording.

"This is what I was contacted about," Takuya explained. "Until it escaped."

"Escaped?" Osaki repeated.

"I'll get to that later," Takuya nodded. "As we saw, it feeds on petroleum. We were in the middle of working out exactly _how_ it dissolves metal when this happens."

"So it's an oil-drinking blob," Miki commented. "What's the big crisis? I mean, if we catch this thing, we could use it to mop of oil spills, empty landfill sights…"

"To answer that question," Takuya replied, opening a case beneath him to reveal several yellow biohazard suits, "We'll need these."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The boat sat idly in the water next to the damaged tanker. Much of the deck and sides had been corroded to a dark, ill green, bubbling with thin wisps of smoke.

Osaki, Miki, Miyuki, Takuya, Kazama and Akane stepped down from the chopper, all clad in the yellow biosuits.

"Most of the metal has been sprayed to cease the corrosion process," Takuya explained. "But the air could still be poisoned."

Miyuki held a small measuring device in front of her, looking down at a small, electronic display screen.

"Poisoned doesn't cover it," She stated, "There are at least forty different toxins in this air."

"So _that_'s the crisis," Miki realised.

"Yeah," Kazama agreed, "I can see why that'd be a problem."

"If you knew this thing existed," Akane brought up, "Then why is it still loose?"

"As I said, it escaped," Takuya told her. "I'll explain it as soon as I can, but we'd better not spend too long here. We've got no way of knowing how long these bio-suits will hold."

"I'll just get a sample of the metal," Miyuki told him, kneeling down next to one of the many holes in the deck surrounded by bubble-ridden, acid-green metal.

She carefully scraped off a small sample, dropping it onto a small plastic jar.

"Well, the jar didn't melt," She commented dryly.

"Mainly because it was sprayed," Takuya told her. "I'll tell you what I know about this thing as soon as we get back."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miyuki looked up from the microscope in the lower deck of the boat, turning to the others.

"Near as I can tell," She began, "The metal was eaten away by sulphuric acid."

"Didn't you teach me about that stuff once?" Miki asked. For the past three years, she'd been home schooled… rather beneficial, since her teachers, Miyuki and Takuya, had around six PHD's between them.

"Yeah, but this stuff's incredibly concentrated. Higher than should even be possible. This stuff could eat through steel, corrode biomass…"

"Which means what in earthling-speak?" Kazama asked.

"If I put a drop of this on your palm," Miyuki replied, it would probably eat through your hand… maybe dissolve the whole thing and, just maybe, eat away a little of your forearm. That's a _drop_."

"Don't drink it," Kazama surmised, "Got it."

"So the blob that attacked the tanker secretes acid," Osaki simplified.

"Right."

"What if we used an alkali?" Miki suggested, recalling her studies. "That could neutralise it."

"It's have to be a big dose considering how concentrated this acid is," Miyuki answered. "But no living thing could possibly produce this stuff as well as all the toxins back there. It's just… die right away."

The phone chimed next to Osaki, and he quickly picked it up.

"G-Force," He answered, "…Colonel? What's… Where? Right." He set the phone down. "We're about to get those answers," He announced, "Our slimy friend's been spotted at the Tokai chemical plant. Kazama, get us there _now_!"

"Yessir," Kazama nodded before racing upstairs.

* * *

And this, of course, leads into the team's first encounter with the world's most dangerous blob. (Hey, did the original 'The Blob' make acid? I think not). And yeah, my Hedorah is just a blob of gunk. I think it works better that way. It's basically taking his original concept a step further.

All reviews welcome!


	3. Hedorah

I have waited since I was seven years old to say these words: I OWN EVERY SINGLE GODZILLA MOVIE!!! Whew. Nine years of collecting, and today my copy of Godzilla 2000 finally came. Yes!!!

Anyway; enjoy the chapter.

Godzilla is © Toho

* * *

HEDORAH

The boat cut through the water with speed that was belied by its simple appearance. The wake churned in the water behind it, as the boat turned towards the chemical plant situated just offshore.

"Well, this is the place," Kazama reported, "So where's our blob?"

"In the plant somewhere," Osaki stated the obvious. "But there are still workers in there, and they need to be gotten out."

"Can we risk it?" Takuya reminded him, "The air will be full of toxins, and this time they'll be fresh. Possibly more concentrated."

"The biosuits held up before," Osaki answered. "Everybody listen up," he addressed the team, "The respirators will keep out any poison gas, but remember we don't know how long that'll last. The second _anybody_ catches so much as a whiff, get the hell out of there."

He turned round to see that Miki was already climbing into one of the yellow bodysuits.

"Oh, no," He snapped at her, "You're staying here."

"Forget it," Miki replied, "You need all the help you can get. And besides, I'm the one with the giant scaly pet."

"We haven't got time to argue," Akane spoke up.

"No heroics, people," Osaki ordered, "We don't know what we're dealing with yet. Just get everybody out."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The huge mass of brown-and-orange slime crawled its way through the plant, stopping before a truck emblazoned with a 'hazard' symbol and various large, yellow warning labels that all indicated its contents to be, at best, undesirable.

Two tentacles shot forward from the mass, hardening into solid spikes at the ends and puncturing the metal side of the truck. As soon as the entered it, they began to pulsate, more writhing tendrils forming form the creature as its mass turned over and expanded.

"I'm just pitching a wild guess here," Kazama stated, "But I don't think it just likes oil."

"Jesus, Takuya, what the hell is that thing?" Osaki gasped as the blob continued to bulge.

"Do you at least have time to explain its name?" Kazama asked.

"Hedorah." Takuya replied. "It's called Hedorah."

'Hedorah' finally ceased growing, having reached a height of 60 feet, spreading out into a simple layer of slime.

Not far away from it, Akane had just forced a door open, a pair of trapped workers running out, as the ooze started to spread towards them.

Signalling the workers to re-enter the building behind them, she turned to follow them, only for a tentacle to reach up from the formless mass and wrap around her ankle, causing her to fall to the ground.

A faint 'hiss' sounded from her ankle, and the wisp of smoke told her all she needed to know.

Even she had to admit, she was growing somewhat concerned.

Whipping out a handgun, she fired at the base of the tentacle. The force of the impact sent a few drops of liquid flying off, but the bullet simply vanished into the folds of Hedorah's mass.

It was through the biosuit, and other than her normal clothing, there was nothing between it and her skin…

Then, something struck the base of the tentacle with such force as to slice through the gelatinous substance. The tentacle immediately released its grip as Miki stood, wide-eyed in apprehension. Having telekinetically thrown the chunk of metal that had severed the tentacle.

"Nicely done," Akane admitted.

"You should take those people back to the boat," Miki advised, "Your bio suit's damaged."

Behind Akane, the severed tentacle joined the rest of the mass, which immediately sprouted several more.

"And we'd better go quickly," Miki finished.

The tentacles reared up into the air as Hedorah concentrated its shape on one spot in front of them. It was ready to attack…

Suddenly, a thunderous roar shouted from behind it. A three-toed, clawed foot stomped the ground behind it, and a familiar lean, charcoal-grey, muscular reptilian shape, orange eyes blazing their fury.

"Godzilla," Miki gasped in relief. "Bet you never thought you'd be happy to see him, huh?"

Godzilla hunched down, giving a low snarl at Hedorah. Anything could threaten or fight him all it wanted.

But this bizarre creature had just threatened Miki. For that, it would be destroyed.

Violently.

Hedorah, however, leaned away from Godzilla, before a small burst of greyish, steaming liquid shot out of it, colliding with Godzilla's face.

As the toxic sludge fizzed and bubbled on his face, Godzilla reared up, hissing and snarling as he swiped the foul substance away, throwing it to the ground beside him.

Below, Akane grabbed Miki by the arm, pulling her away from the monsters.

"We can't just leave him with that thing!" Miki protested.

"As opposed to what?" Akane snapped, "There's nothing we can do."

Godzilla turned back down to Hedorah, even as the blob of slime poured itself away from him. With a single bound, however, he leapt over it, landing on the other side and whirling round with uncanny speed to bare his teeth at his enemy.

A second later, a missile suddenly streamed down through the air, shooting into the middle of Hedorah. The projectile exploded, scattering small portions of Hedorah through the air as Godzilla turned up, a pair of F-18 jets circling in.

Godzilla knew these creatures. They were enemies. Enemies to be destroyed.

"What the hell are they doing here?" Osaki shouted over Godzilla's furious roar.

"Not good…" Miki realised, turning up to Godzilla. Even if he was their best chance against Hedorah, his attitude towards military machinery would most likely turn the situation into a war zone… without them knowing who the enemy was. "Go back!" She shouted to Godzilla, reinforcing the instruction through the link, telling him he had to go.

Godzilla gave a low rumble, turning away towards the water again.

"Now will somebody tell me what idiot's responsible for this?" Osaki shouted as the team raced towards the same spot.

"I got five words for you," Kazama replied as he spied the insignia on the side of one of the craft, "U, N, X, C and C."

* * *

Yep: Our favourite asshole general is going to return! Plus I bet you weren't expecting Godzilla this early on, huh?

All reviews welcome!


	4. To Catch the Blob

And now we begin Chapter 4. Enjoy!

* * *

TO CATCH THE BLOB

The helicopter, with the black-printed letters UNXCC looking almost like a reverse shine on its white metal body, descended onto the dock, a few miles downstream of the chemical plant.

Just as before, the door slid open sideways, and out stepped Katagiri, with his expensive suit and grey temples.

"General," Osaki greeted him icily. "What brings you here?"

"In case you haven't noticed," Katagiri responded, "There happens to be a creature acting like a sponge for toxins running loose."

"One that would probably be dead if you hadn't ordered your men to fire on it." Osaki replied.

"Those are fusion-core missiles, captain. They could blast Tokyo Tower apart."

"And yet they had no effect at all," Osaki reminded him. "Again. My people had the situation under control."

"I'm sure," Katagiri stated darkly. "I trust you at least know what we're dealing with this time?"

"One of our members is about to explain the whole thing," Osaki answered, struggling to hold back a degree of satisfaction due to his disdain for the general.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once Osaki and Katagiri had accompanied the rest of G-Force inside the ship, things could proceed.

Takuya stood up and switched on the projector.

The projection screen behind him was suddenly filled with what looked like tiny cells with myriads of tendrils around them.

"Just watch this," he instructed.

The tendrils reached out towards a small amount of some other, dark-black matter, around its own size. The tiny tendrils grabbed hold of it, pulling the two together as the cell parted, enveloping the other substance. As it did so, it suddenly expanded in size until its meal was complete.

"This," Takuya explained, "Is Project: Hedorah. I'll begin with the first question on everyone's mind: What is it?" He explained: "Hedorah is an organism that consumes hazardous, non-bio-degradable substances, created by the Japanese Government."

"They _made_ that thing?" Miyuki exclaimed.

"Yes," Takuya continued, "Intentionally, actually. Hedorah was to be a revolutionary system; a semi-sentient organism comprised entirely of these genetically engineered cells; it has no mind, no consciousness to speak of. It was created as a solution to the ever-growing problem we're all familiar with: Pollution. The intention of the project was to create something that could absorb and break down hazardous materials in a manner that was favourable to the environment."

"Yeah, except it doesn't," Kazama pointed out.

"That's where we get to the unintentional part," Takuya continued, "During initial tests- back then it was only around the size of a pen- Hedorah turned out to produce highly toxic by-products of the absorption process. When we were determining exactly what it gave off other than sulphuric acid, it escaped by burning a hole through the wall. Through the _acid-proofed_ wall."

"Damn," Kazama commented.

"Right. To put it simply, Hedorah is a mindless eating machine. Unlike Kazama, however, it consumes highly toxic materials that no living being could tolerate. It's in a permanent feeding frenzy; the more it consumes, the more it grows, and as it grows, the more it's driven to consume. As we've seen, it also seems to be evolving; it's clearly capable of defending itself. And it won't stop," he looked around the table, "It won't ever stop. It'll just eat until there's nothing left to eat, by which time it could give off god-knows-how-many toxins. Make no mistake… Hedorah represents the single greatest environmental threat this planet has ever faced."

"And humans made it," Miki spoke up. "I'd say it's ironic, but really…"

"So what actions have been taken against it?" Katagiri pressed.

"Immediately after Hedorah escaped, we contacted the armed forces," Takuya replied. "A few hours after it escaped, it attacked that oil tanker. After we failed to locate it again, I contacted G-Force." He nodded to his comrades.

"And not the UNXCC?" Katagiri demanded, "Not the professionals in such matters as these."

"Oh, yeah," Miki grinned sweetly, "You guys _never_ make mistakes…" She pretended to cough, mixing the noises with what sound like "Godzilla" and "Rodan".

"The UNXCC will take control of this matter," Katagiri announced authoritatively.

"Not happening," Osaki cut in, "We've been assigned to this."

"We _could_ cooperate," Takuya suggested. "Besides, if we're going to stop Hedorah, we'll need all the help we can get."

"OK, Doc, so here's the million-dollar question," Kazama spoke up, "…How _do_ we stop it?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Osaki!" Miyuki shouted the radio room, brining the team leader, Miki and Akane racing up to the bridge.

"Hedorah?" Osaki asked urgently.

"It got spotted by a fishing trawler," Miyuki confirmed, "Just after they hauled up a net full of poisoned fish."

"Where is it now?"

"A stone's throw away from an offshore oil platform. And if it eats that stuff, there's no telling how big it'll make it."

"Wait here," Osaki instructed, bolting back into the ship, down the stairs and into the lab.

"Hedorah's been spotted," he informed Takuya and Kazama, "What have we got, gentlemen?"

"Observe," Takuya announced, lifting up a high-tech looking rifle that, on closer inspection, Osaki saw to contain a canister of gas.

"We rigged up one of these for each of us," Kazama explained. "They don't carry a lot though, since it's so dense.

"Liquid Nitrogen," Takuya explained, "These can freeze the target at almost -200 degrees."

"The doc said, we can't stop this thing with conventional weapons," Kazama explained, "Well this is something unconventional."

"Will it work?" Osaki asked.

"Hedorah is in a near-liquid state at room temperature," Kazama explained, "This should freeze it solid, at which point it can be extracted and disposed of safely."

"Sounds good to me," Miyuki commented as she, Akane and Miki entered the room behind Osaki.

"Only thing is, we'll only get a few shots out of each of these," Takuya explained. "Odds are, we'll need a distraction."

"I always thought Godzilla was pretty distracting," Kazama suggested.

"Godzilla?" Miki gasped, "I… what about those gasses? We'll never get _him_ into a bio-suit."

"Godzilla's regenerative abilities should reduce most of the damage," Takuya explained.

"We'll do it fast," Osaki suggested. "We'll only need Godzilla for a moment, Miki. Then you can send him back."

"…Just like last time?" Miki asked coldly.

"No. We just need him for a second, so that Hedorah will concentrate on him."

"Alright," Miki finally answered. "I'll call him."

* * *

So there's Hedorah's origin in the Kaiju Wars Universe. The only powers Hedorah will lose are the two that made zero sense to me: Flying and laser-eyes. As you can see, though, he'll still be _extremely_ dangerous.

By the way, I've got a new fanfic up, based on the works of the artistic genius that is GodzillaSamurai. It's called "Godzilla: Earth Destruction Directive".

All Reviews Welcome!


	5. Confrontation

Here we are… G-Force Vs. Hedorah, Round Two! Enjoy!

Godzilla is © Toho

* * *

CONFRONTATION

When G-Force's boat cut through the water towards the oil platform, the formless, tentacled shape of Hedorah was already heaving itself up the side of the structure, panicked workers scrambling for lifeboats. On the other side, the streamlined, steel shape of a fully-armed Naval Destroyer approached.

"Move in," Katagiri ordered into a radio on the deck of the boat.

The Destroyer swiftly complied, the cannons on one side blaring, thundering and flashing as the projectiles struck the side of Hedorah, perched on one corner of the platform. Even as tiny drops of its mass were scattered by the impact, the shrapnel simply emerged from the other side of its body.

"Tell them to cease fire!" Osaki shouted, "If they miss one shot, the entire place'll go up! There are still people on that thing!"

Hedorah simply ignored the attack, two of its tendrils striking the top of the platform and meting away the steel and concrete beneath, two more dissolving into liquid mass that poured down the shaft to the oil deposit below..

Then, the water behind it exploded as Godzilla burst up from the water and, in one swift motion, grabbed Hedorah from behind, pulling it from the platform and bringing it back into the churning waves.

Barely a second later, they surfaced again. Hedorah, still only a third of Godzilla's size, had its tendrils wrapped around his neck, having attached the rest of itself to his chest. Godzilla snarled in pain as the acidic secretions burned at his chest. Grabbing the gelatinous creature, he pulled it from his body, leaving behind several red, smoking pits where the monster had struck.

"Oh my God…" Miki whispered fearfully.

"Relax, kiddo, he'll be fine," Kazama reassured her.

"Not that," Miki answered, "Look at his face."

On Godzilla's forehead, around his eyes and along part of his snout, the normally charcoal-grey flesh was red, weeping and sore.

"He's not healing," Miki realised, before an even more fearful realisation struck. "The gasses!"

Pulling sideways with each arm, Godzilla ripped Hedorah swiftly into two blobs of slime, throwing them both down forcefully into the water.

As soon as he did so, however, he suddenly groaned, shaking his head and taking a step back. Clearly, something was wrong with the great beast.

The two halves of Hedorah poured together, combining once again into a single, writhing shape.

"Biosuits, people!" Osaki ordered as the rest of the team swiftly donned the yellow suits. "He'll be OK, he whispered to Miki."

"He hasn't healed," Miki replied, terrified for her adoptive brother. "What if…"

"We just need to get on the platform so we can get a shot," Osaki insisted. "As soon as we're ready, you can send him back."

With nothing else to do, Miki nodded, one dreadful question still gnawing at her mind: What if that was too long?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hedorah rose up, tentacles flailing out to the side as a mass of the writhing appendages seemed to form a crude mouth, reaching out towards Godzilla.

With a swipe of his clawed hand, Godzilla cut through the tentacles, sending them flying in all directions into the water. Swinging his tail, he knocked the creature back into the water beneath the platform.

Godzilla snarled, itching to finally dispose of this troublesome little creature that was so much smaller than him, yet had caused such frustration.

And why had he not healed?

No. He could heal later. This thing had threatened Miki, and now it would pay.

Suddenly, Hedorah's tentacles surged up out of the water, the beast pulling itself back up.

On top of the platform, however, a certain surprise was waiting…

"You're sure about this, boss?" Kazama shouted from the control room that had opened the shaft.

"It's the only way we can lure it away from Godzilla," Osaki replied. "Everyone be ready?"

Hedorah rose over the side of the platform…

And another wave of firepower started, striking into the creature's back.

"The ship," Osaki swore through the teeth, "Katagiri, you idiot!"

"Just freeze that thing!" Katagiri yelled, "While it's distracted!"

As if on cue, a burst of acidic slime burst from within Hedorah, striking the side of the ship and eating through it in a cloud of smoke above cries of "mayday" and "abandon ship".

"Jesus…" Kazama whispered.

Godzilla rose up behind Hedorah, baring his teeth.

"Now!" Osaki shouted.

The entire team, swiftly circling around Hedorah, raised their weapons and fired.

Streams of the freezing gas struck against Hedorah as it extended its tentacles in all direction, shrouding it in icy gas.

Tentacles flew out towards every one of them, slowing even then. Finally, they seemed to turn a shade lighter, even take on a hint of blue.

Finally, the attack ended, and the sixty-foot-long, tentacled, brown-and-black blob was frozen solid.

"Is it dead?" Kazama finally asked.

"Inert," Takuya replied. "In either case, it shouldn't be causing any more trouble."

Miki, meanwhile, was focused on Godzilla's mind, hoping that, without attracting Katagiri's attention, she could explain to him that the threat had passed.

With a low rumble, Godzilla turned away from the platform.

"Alright," Katagiri ordered into his radio, "I want this thing tagged and bagged three minutes ago!"

Even as he spoke, however, there was a sudden creaking, cracking sound.

The thin, frozen layer shattered into tiny shards, as Hedorah's gelatinous shape reached up in one long arc, curbing into the air to pour down into the water, shooting away like some foul serpent.

The waves lapped over, and nothing surfaced.

"You have _got_ to be kidding," Miki sighed.

* * *

Probably not my best work, but I'm a little distracted this evening and that's added to a mild case of writer's block.

Anyway, all reviews welcome!


	6. Revenge of Hedorah

OK, two chapters to go of this story. My long-time readers might be happy to learn about what's coming after this story, as well…

Godzilla is © Toho

* * *

REVENGE OF HEDORAH

G-Force Headquarters

"The JSDF and UNXCC are still tracking Hedorah," Miyuki announced. "Near as they can tell… it's making a beeline for North Osaka."

"Least they managed to find it," Kazama offered up.

"They followed the trails of dead fish." Miyuki answered. "Even a whale or two."

"Wait a second…" Osaki recalled, "North Osaka…"

"There's an oil refinery, there, right?" Miki realised.

"With enough pollutants to grow that thing to the size of Tokyo," Osaki voiced his dread. "And if its toxicity levels grow along with its size…"

"It could wipe out the whole of Japan," Akane finished.

"Not just Japan," Takuya cut in, "If it grows to that size, there could be nothing capable of destroying it. We could be talking about…" He took a deep breath, coming to terms with the enormity of the threat before them, "…The entire planet. Hedorah could drive the human race to extinction and render the planet permanently uninhabitable."

"And even Godzilla can't fight it without being poisoned," Miki realised.

"Come on, docs," Kazama insisted, referring to Miyuki and Takuya, "You guys are eggheads. And now there's two of you! There's gotta be _something_ that can hurt that thing!"

"We did manage to retrieve a sample from the oil refinery," Miyuki answered, "By sterilising it on the spot, we managed to bring it back here."

"So what if we did that to Hedorah?" Miki suggested.

"The main mass of Hedorah is actually creating and giving off toxins," Takuya answered. "It would still be alive and growing, and it would still seek out pollutants; it'd be a temporary solution, if even that."

"I'll take another look at the sample," Miyuki declared, "But it doesn't seem hopeful."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

10 minutes later

"Everybody!" Miyuki shouted as she threw open the door into the lab, shouting into the hallway.

In seconds, the entire team was assembled.

"Tell us you've got some good news," Osaki started.

"Take a look," Miyuki answered, handing him the container with the tiny piece of Hedorah.

It was no longer a small puddle of gelatinous liquid, but instead a solid, light-brown block at the bottom of the container.

"It's solid," Osaki breathed.

"Is it dead?" Miki asked.

"For lack of a better word, since this thing isn't 'alive' to begin with," Miyuki replied.

"What did you do?" Takuya pressed.

"Nothing," Miyuki answered honestly, "It just dried out… of course! The water!"

"Of course!" Kazama clapped his hands together, before his expression suddenly became blank and confused, "What water?"

"Hedorah could have crawled right into the middle of a city straight away," Miyuki began, "But except when it was actually feeding, it never once left the water. Even when we froze it; when it freed itself, it could have just fed on the oil right below it; so why go back to the water?"

"Because…" Miki realised, "It dries out!"

"Exactly! Hedorah's gelatinous- in a near-liquid state. So when the moisture that keeps it like that is gone…" Miyuki held up the dehydrated sample, "This happens! If it leaves the water for too long, Hedorah dries out!"

"So we were working in the whole wrong direction," Kazama surmised. "Instead of freezing it, we should've been barbequing us a blob!"

"How long until it reaches the refinery?" Osaki asked.

"A couple of hours."

"Then here's the next question: How soon can we get some flamethrowers?"

"Better yet," Kazama suggested, "Miki, you won't like this, but what about Godzilla? A dose of thermonuclear halitosis oughta finish our blob off."

"What about the toxins?" Miki insisted, "It could kill him!"

"Then we keep that as a last resort," Osaki declared. "If the flamethrowers don't work, then we'll have to. Sorry, Miki, but this is one life that might be lost against six billion that _will_ if we don't do something."

"Alright," Miki agreed.

"Good. Let's just hope Katagiri doesn't do anything stupid while it's on the way there…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two F-22's arced through the sky, cutting down through the clouds.

Beneath the indeterminate shape that cut through the water, there stretched a scum-filled, steaming wake littered with unnatural foam and floating, acid-burned animals.

A pair of missiles detached from the lead craft, shooting down and into Hedorah's shifting mass.

The explosion scattered tiny bits of Hedorah, and did nothing more.

A volley of toxic ooze shot up, missing the lead craft as it veered to one side, but striking the wing of another and sending it spiralling out of control into the water.

A massive tentacle reared up, containing most of the mass of the creature, spreading out into a mass of feelers that grabbed the next-nearest plane. Wisps of smoke rose out, along with a hissing, fizzing noise, and as the tendrils released their grasp, the smoking, melted craft fell to the waves.

Moving away through the waves, the indefinable mass of death continued its path towards the sweet, foul smell that called to it.

Food… plenty of food.

The refinery, with its smokestacks and filled separation towers, came into view as Hedorah approached the city of Osaka- and its next meal…

* * *

Short, maybe, but I'm more satisfied with this chapter than the last; it's a lot of fun actually, doing this series. As for the next story… I'll just say 'Swarm' readers might be happy about what's coming.

All reviews welcome!


	7. Showdown at the Docks

This has gone pretty quickly; we're on the penultimate chapter already.

Godzilla is © Toho

* * *

SHOWDOWN AT THE DOCKS

"For God's sakes, Katagiri, be reasonable!" Osaki insisted. "Human lives… an uncountable _number_ of lives… are at stake here!"

"Your opinion has been noticed, _Captain_," Katagiri replied harshly over the radio, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a defence to mount."

"Idiot," Osaki swore as he turned off the radio. "No use, people. We'll have to do this quickly; and for God's sakes remember to keep that thing away from the separation towers."

"No worries, boss," Kazama reassured him as the team finished climbing into the biosuits. "Let's do this!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Even as G-Force poured out of the boat into the refinery, flamethrowers in hand, Osaki and Akane both suddenly stopped, the experienced professionals having each spotted the same thing a second before the others.

A trio of tanks was lined up, firing constantly at Hedorah, the shells doing nothing more than burst in one side of the creature and out the other, before a tendril reached forward onto each one, burning through the metal.

"It's distracted," Osaki realised, "Go for it!"

Triggers were pulled, and streams of flame shot from the flamethrowers, scorching at Hedorah's mass. Though the indeterminate mass of slime could give no voice, it recoiled and shrank away from the burning heat, even as parts of its body began to fade in colour and crust over as they dried out.

"It's working!" Miki shouted.

Hedorah suddenly reared up, lunging its entire mass forward, a few dried-out pieces flaking off as it arced back into the water.

"That's not good, is it?" Kazama asked as the roaring blasts of the flamethrowers ceased and the water where Hedorah had jumped in became a murky, soiled brown.

As a sheer volleying ball of liquid, Hedorah burst out of the water, latching onto the side of one of the separation towers.

"Blast it!" Akane shouted, lifting her flamethrower before Osaki suddenly pushed it down.

"No," he reminded her, "You could set the entire thing off!"

"Then what do we do?" Akane demanded, "Leave it to its mid-afternoon snack?"

The tips of Hedorah's feelers dissolved the sides of the separation tower, thick waterfalls of black oil pouring out before the gaps were filled with the creature's mass, pulsating as it started to drink up the oil.

"Anyone got some kind of amazing, genius last-second plan?" Kazama asked as the smog monster gorged, "Because if you do, now would be a great time to mention it."

Hedorah convulsed and spasmed, all the while expanding like a balloon, pouring out in every direction at once.

"We can't let this happen," Akane announced, "Everyone get out of here." She lifted the flamethrower.

"Are you insane?" Miki shouted, "You'd never get out!"

"Alternatives?" Akane pressed.

Before their eyes, Hedorah continued to grow- first to 100 feet, then 120...

Suddenly, a loud buzzing filled the air, as a trio of Apache Choppers swooped in, machine guns immediately open fire.

At a signal from Akane, the members of G-Force moved as one as the bullets struck against Hedorah's mass and the side of the tower.

Finally, the metal gave way, the sides of the tower sparking, as, from the wing of one Apache, a missile shot forth and arced through the air on a tail of smoke.

"Get down!" Osaki yelled.

As the missile detonated, the separation tower erupted into flames, a wave of fire shooting out as the structure was consumed by the massive explosion, Hedorah thrown back by the force, into the water with a deafening splash…

The fire and smoke billowed into the air, the ground below covered in patches of burning debris and oil.

"Everyone still breathing?" Osaki checked, earning quick nods from the rest of the team.

"Did that do it?" Kazama asked as they stood up. "I mean, that was a lot of heat, right?"

The answer to this question was a rush of water as what looked like a huge tower rose from the water, Hedorah rearing up to a full, gigantic height of 200 feet. Even though not by much, bigger than Godzilla.

"Nope," Miki shook her head for Kazama. "And somehow…" She looked down at the flamethrower in her hands, "I don't think these are going to work."

Hedorah convulsed, bursts of acidic slime shooting forth to strike the choppers, sending the machines veering out of control.

Then, it turned down, its entire mass reaching forward to strike the annoying little creatures that had attacked and hurt it…

That, considering whose adoptive sister one of those 'little creatures' happened to be, was a mistake.

The water erupted behind Hedorah as Godzilla shot out like a bullet, slamming into Hedorah from behind and ploughing it into the ground in a cloud of dust.

"Do you plan these in advance?" Kazama shouted to Miki over the thunderous crash, "Because either that or he's just got _awesome_ timing!"

Godzilla sank his claws into Hedorah's mass, ignoring the stinging, burning pain that he voiced only with an irritated hiss, pulling chunks of the writhing ooze off of the creature.

The middle of the churning slime suddenly shot up as a solid tentacle, slamming Godzilla in the face and knocking him backwards onto the ground.

"Fry him, big guy!" Miki shouted from below, unable to help herself. It was oddly thrilling, seeing her saurian big brother slice his claws through the creature that had tried to kill them both.

"You realise," Akane pointed out, "That if he misses, the entire place goes up in flames."

Godzilla's spinal plates flashed, his eyes following suit, before the stream of brilliant blue fire erupted from his fanged maw.

Fortunately, he didn't miss.

The flames burned against Hedorah's side, the gelatinous creature falling back as its body started to crack and crust before the temperature of flame that could melt solid steel.

Even as it fell into the water, its entire body crusted over, changing instantaneously from near-liquid to a dry, rocky solid…

Which fell straight into the water.

As Hedorah collapsed into the waves, the colour of its body became clear again, forming back into its liquid state as it rose from the water, fully dehydrated in an instant.

"That," Kazama stated, referring to Akane's previous warning, "And this might not be quite as easy as we hoped."

Hedorah reared up to its full height, Godzilla snarling angrily at the toxic creature, his hand and face still stinging from their previous encounters.

Finally, sheer territorial, vengeful and, above all, protective, instincts took over, and Godzilla charged forward, carrying Hedorah further out into the water.

As soon as Godzilla struck against it, Hedorah leaned forward, slamming into Godzilla's back and forcing him down into the water as Godzilla's legs gave way before the shattering and unexpected force. In the midst of a wave of water, the two monsters were ploughed into the churning, polluted waves.

As Godzilla struggled, biting at Hedorah and tearing at it with his claws, the creature began to spread all over his body, coating Godzilla as he roared in fury.

They broke the surface, Godzilla rearing up as Miki looked on in horror.

Godzilla was coated, heat-to-toe, in Hedorah's toxic brown-and-black mass, only the largest spinal plates breaking through the poisonous veil that covered him.

From all over his body, wisps of smoke and the fizzing noise of acid at work emanated.

"Is it doing what I think it's doing?" Kazama asked worriedly.

Godzilla grabbed the slime on his face, pulling it away, but even as he did so the ooze simply bonded with that on his hands, the mass around his head covering his face once again as he struggled, attempting to pull the vile creature off.

"It's smothering him," Miki realised, "No, not just smothering…" She froze in place as the awful realisation hit her thanks to Godzilla's agonised howl and the acidic smoke rising from his body, "It… it's _melting_ him!"

* * *

Cliffhanger! Is this the end of Godzilla? Can anything stop Hedorah? Find out in the final chapter… coming soon!

All Reviews Welcome!


	8. The Final Battle

And here we are already: The final chapter. By the way, I've posted a the first of a collection of oneshots set in the Kaiju Wars Universe under the title "Day-to-Day", so you might want to take a look. Just for anyone who's interested.

Now, let's see how Godzilla's gonna get out of _this_…

Godzilla is © Toho

* * *

THE FINAL BATTLE

Godzilla dived into the waves, breaking up through the surface again as he tugged against the smothering hold of Hedorah, thrashing his tail and limbs in a desperate attempt to free himself, screeching at the pain as the toxic acid burned at his skin and flesh.

For the first time, he was fighting for his very _survival_.

His spinal plates flashed blue, and a second later, the parts of Hedorah around his mouth were blasted away before the surge of shining blue flame.

The effect was immediate: Hedorah withdrew, pulling its choking body away from Godzilla's form as the blast continued, Godzilla's head turning to follow Hedorah before it dived underwater to relative safety.

Most of Godzilla's body was burned, bleeding and sore, parts of it still smoking as he staggered, falling sideways into the water.

Miki looked on, half-horrified at how horribly Godzilla had been wounded, half-relieved that he was at least still alive, as Hedorah oozed its way back into the refinery.

"You gotta admit," Kazama pointed out, "At least it's persistent, right?"

"We've got nothing that can stop this thing," Miyuki lamented.

"The oil," Akane though out loud, "Wait: What if we drained one of the towers? Just let the oil out?"

"Then it'd eat _faster_," Kazama reminded her.

"If it got to eat at all," Akane answered. "We've still got some fuel left in these flamethrowers, and this entire place is full of all the bait we need."

"Let it start eating, and set fire to the oil," Osaki reasoned. "It's the best chance we've got."

As the team turned to the task at hand, Osaki briefly turned to Miki and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, as Godzilla lay on his side in the water.

"He'll be alright," he reassured her.

Not far away, Akane pulled at a release valve, and from the base of a the separation tower, the thick, black crude oil started to pour out.

Close by, Hedorah changed direction, pouring as a liquid towards the pouring oil…

G-Force shot away as one, the pool of oil slowly expanding, until they were a safe distance away.

Hedorah poured over the top of the structure before them, reaching down towards the oil.

Akane lifted the flamethrower, aimed, and squeezed the trigger.

As soon as the jet of flame struck the oil, the liquid burst into a sea of flame, the separation tower following suit a split-second later.

"Down!" Akane ordered, the entire team obeying without question as Hedorah was blown back by the force of the explosion.

The smoke rose into the air, accompanied by thick, ashen plumes of smoke… by no sign of Hedorah.

"Where'd it go?" Kazama asked worriedly.

The warehouse across from the burning wreckage suddenly burst open. Hedorah, heaving retreated the second the jet of flame had been fired, has ploughed through the wall of the warehouse.

The convulsing mass rose up… and up… and up… until it towered over the buildings around it, tentacles flailing out in all directions and a mass of the appendages forming a huge mouth at its top. Its size, from top to bottom, had literally _doubled_.

"Know what?" Kazama answered his own question, "Something tells me there was oil in that warehouse."

"Now what?" Takuya looked around, "We'll have to blow the whole place up to dry it out!"

A tentacle reached down from Hedorah, slamming through the air as G-Force scattered, striking the ground and sending Miki flying sideways, skidding across the concrete.

Suddenly, however, a three-toed, clawed, bleeding foot slammed into the ground beside them.

Godzilla parted his lips in a low snarl, his eyes narrowing murderously even as he glared at a creature more than twice his size.

Attacking Godzilla was one thing; even if he had just been smothered, choked, burned and maimed. But striking at Miki…

This creature, whatever it was, however big it was, would _pay_.

Even as a pair of tentacles lashed out at him, Godzilla ducked under them, charging forth and letting his razor-sharp spinal plates cut clean through them. Another wave of the appendages was slashed to pieces in his claws.

At that moment, if Hedorah had any sort of emotional range, it would have been _very_ concerned.

Godzilla's spinal plates flashed once again, his eyes brightening, before the blast of atomic flame shot forth. Godzilla heaved forward, his chest deflating as the blast of fire expanded, coating the upper part of Hedorah even as it leaned away…

For leaning was all it could do. It wasn't just big now, it was massive. And it was heavy.

Too heavy, too slow, to run.

Hedorah had sealed its fate.

As it rose up, its only way to try and escape, Hedorah started to crack, its colour fading, becoming lighter, dryer, until finally…

The blast ceased, and Hedorah, towering over Godzilla, was now a dried-out husk. Dehydrated. Inert. Dead.

Godzilla charged forward, into the middle of the creature. Upon impact, it crumbled, falling in chunks to the ground, crushing warehouses and trucks below in a shower of dried-out crust and smoky dust.

Godzilla pulled back his head, giving a bellowing roar of victory as Hedorah lay dead before him.

"He did it…" Miki breathed, an ecstatic smile widening across her face, "_Godzilla just saved the damn world!!!_" She cheered.

Godzilla leaned down, sniffing gently at Miki. Even after all that, with all his wounds, all he was concerned about was checking that she was alright.

Miki, almost laughing, hugged Godzilla's snout as the creature gave an affectionate rumble.

"Wait," Osaki pointed up towards his eyes, "Look at the wound…"

The first wound Godzilla had received, the one right between his eyes… it was smaller. Almost gone.

"He's healing," Takuya realised, "The toxins must only have slowed the process down!"

"What'd I tell you?" Kazama breathed, "Can't keep a good 'zilla down, huh?"

Godzilla turned away, returning to the rolling waves, leaving the devastated refinery and the remains of Hedorah behind.

Just seconds later, the whirring of chopper blades signalled a familiar arrival, as the black chopper landed in a clear area amongst the flaming wreckage.

Katagiri burst out of it, looking around in shock.

"What the hell happened here?" He demanded.

"Godzilla just did your job," Miki grinned, "_Again_."

"It's… dead?" Katagiri checked, looking at the vague cloud of settling dust where Hedorah had fallen.

"Yep," Miki beamed, "Oh, and so you know: Yes, I am going to rub it in your face every single time we meet."

"Nice one, doc," Kazama admitted to Takuya. "Y'know, giving us the heads-up and all."

"At least I went to the right people," Takuya admitted.

"So you're coming back?" Miki asked in a manner that clearly suggested that 'no' was not an acceptable answer.

"Would you have me?"

"Like we'd let you leave," Osaki shook his head.

"Now come on," Kazama suggested, "I vote we get outta here before somebody makes us pay for cleaning up this mess."

As G-Force turned away, however, Katagiri stood coldly, his eyes trained on the young telepath.

"I wonder, Miki Saegusa…" He mused, "Why _does_ Godzilla always seem to show up around you…?"

END

* * *

Yep, another episode comes to a close here. As for the next episode… well, I understand a few people enjoyed 'Swarm', so, probably my longest-awaited story…

Next Episode: "The Nightmare Serpent"… available for reading now!

All Reviews Welcome!


End file.
